Some Like it Hot!
by IamAgLeek
Summary: Nathan Scott is dating Peyton Sawyer, who wants Lucas Scott, who wants his best friend Haley James, but she’s in love with Nathan. With the arrival of Brooke and Jake Davis, things just got even more complicated!update:02.27.08
1. There goes my Life

**Some Like it Hot**

**Summary:** Nathan Scott is dating Peyton Sawyer, who wants Lucas Scott, who wants his best friend Haley James, but she's in love with Nathan. With the arrival of Brooke and Jake Davis, things just got even more complicated!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the WB or any of the OTH characters

**A/N**: Couples to be decided

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: I can't do this anymore**

Nathan Scott sat in a chair in the library, hoping for a distraction. Normally he would be doing his homework or studying, but today was different. He sat in that chair and thought about how routine his life had become.

He glanced out the window and frowned. His thoughts drifted towards his girlfriend. Peyton Sawyer. The girl he had been dating since 10th grade. He loved Peyton he really did, but he wasn't in love with her. Their relationship had become stale, but neither one had made any moves to fix it. They both were too similar. He needed someone exciting and someone who wasn't afraid to take chances.

He wished he could be more like his brother Lucas. Lucas had all the girls after him and all the guys wishing they could be him. He was captain of the basketball team and the most popular guy in school. Lucas was the rebel of the family while Nathan played the good son.

The bell rang and he hurried out of the library and towards his locker. On the way he spotted Principal Green with two students who were obviously new since he hadn't seen them around before. Just before he passed by them, Principle Green waved him over.

"Nathan, just the person I was looking for. I was hoping you could show our new students around. This is the new preacher's son and daughter…"

"Actually, we prefer Brooke and Jake Davis" The girl spoke up. She grinned at Nathan and two of the most adorable dimples popped up beside her mouth. He couldn't help but notice how pretty Brooke was, her green eyes memorizing him.

"Nathan Scott" he said, reaching out to shake her hand.

"So Nathan, if you would be kind enough to show them around and help them find everything that would be good"

"Sure, Principal Green. No problem" Nathan said. He left so now it was just the three of them.

"So where are you guys from?" Nathan asked

"Kentucky" Jake said

"So is it a smaller town than Tree Hill?"

"Actually believe it or not, our town was bigger. There was a lot of trouble to get into"

"Yea and it was mostly Jake here" Brooke added

"Sure Brooke. You just keep telling yourself that" Jake shot back

No more was said between the two while they continued the tour.

They came to the cafeteria where Nathan led them to a table near the back, where a bunch of people were hanging out.

"Guys this is Jake and Brooke Davis. They just moved here from Kentucky"

"This is my brother, Lucas" Nathan pointed out. Both had the same piercing blue eyes and brooding look, but Lucas had blonde hair and that sexy bad boy look going on.

Jake nodded his head towards Lucas and Brooke gave him a dimpled smile. She had to admit he was hot, but was probably taken.

Nathan pointed to a curly blonde head girl next to Lucas. "This is my girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer. She's captain of the cheerleading squad".

Out of the corner of her eye, Brooke saw her brother admiring her with a twinkle in his eye. She smirked and knew that Nikki would be forgotten sooner than she thought.

"Well since no one is going to introduce me, I guess I'll do it myself. Hi, I'm Haley James" The other blonde at the table said. Brooke knew she was going to like her immediately.

Brooke felt like she already knew these people her whole life, instead of 3 minutes.

"So Haley, are you a cheerleader too?" Brooke asked

Haley laughed and shook her head. "Yea, like I could really be that flexible. I actually tutor after school here. What about you? Do you cheer?"

"Brooke was a lot of things, but not a cheerleader" Jake spoke up

Brooke shot him a look and turned back towards Haley. "I actually like to cheer but I never got the chance at my old school"

"I wonder why" Jake mumbled

"Well if you want to try out, we have a spot open on the squad" Peyton said, shooting Lucas a look.

He held up his hands in a defensive manner and said, "What?"

"Oh I don't know. How about the fact you broke her heart and she moved?" Peyton said, smirking. The fact that Natalie left was because she told her false facts about Lucas.

Nathan laughed and put his arm around Peyton's shoulder. He felt her tense up under his touch and dropped his arm. He was getting tired of this hot and cold mess from her. Maybe she had enough too and that was why she was acting like this.

"So Jake, how do you like Tree Hill so far?" Nathan asked

He saw Jake glance around, his eyes resting on Peyton. "I think I might like it here" he said.

Brooke looked around the table and rolled her eyes. She landed right in the middle of drama once again. She saw her brother staring at Peyton who was too busy trying to get Haley away from Lucas. Haley kept glancing at Nathan, waiting for him to say something to her and Brooke was just enjoying the entertainment, not knowing that she herself would soon join in.


	2. When the Sun Goes Down

**Some Like it Hot!**

**Summary:** Nathan Scott is dating Peyton Sawyer, who wants Lucas Scott, who wants his best friend Haley James, but she's in love with Nathan. With the arrival of Brooke and Jake Davis, things just got more complicated.

**Disclaimer**: No property rights on any of them.. sorry

**A/N:** So i decided to delete chapter one because it really didn't fit into this story as much as i thought. So this is the second chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: When the Sun goes down**

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" A voice behind Brooke spoke up

She turned around and rolled her eyes. She had only been at the school for a day and already some sleasy jock was hitting on her.

He put his arm around her shoulder and said, "So I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Tim Smith, and you are?"

She grabbed his arm and took it off her shoulder and continued to get her things out of her locker.

"Oh, so you're the strong and silent type"

Brooke glared at him and said, "More like the not interested type"

"Well I understand that, but you'll be singing a different tune once you get a piece of "The Tim""

"The Tim"? Am i supposed to be impressed by that?" She scoffed

"Most girls are"

"Well I'm not most girls and I am definetely not sleeping with you either"

"Well just in case you change your mind, I'm having a party at my place tonight. You should stop by and we could get to know each other better" He said. He took out a pen and paper to write down his address for her.

"Here's my address. Come find me when you get there" He said, winking at her

She shook her head after he left and threw the paper in her purse.

"Just like old times, huh?"

She turned around to see Jake behind her. She glared at him and shoved some things in her bookbag.

"What the hell do you want Jake?"

"There's no need for the attitude sis" he smirked at her

"Well there was no reason for you to out me to people that we just met" She whispered angrily at him

"So you just want to pretend that none of that stuff ever happened? Well I hate to break the news to you Brooke, but it did and that's the reason that we're here"

He gave her one last angry look and stormed off down the hallway.

"He is such a..." Brooke murmered

"So do you two always get along like that?" A voice spoke behind her

She turned around to find Nathan's brother, Lucas behind her. She grinned at him and got lost in his beautiful blue eyes when he smiled back at her.

He leaned against the lockers and said, "I'm glad to see that Nathan and I aren't the only ones"

"It's just Jake being overprotective" She responded

He nodded and looked off in the distance. "So, did you hear about Tim's party tonight?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "I got a formal invitation from Tim himself. So, does he always use the same pickup line?"

Lucas laughed and said, "Don't worry, Tim's harmless. Are you going?"

She laughed nervously and said, "I don't know. I probably have some family stuff going on tonight" She finished getting her books and closed her locker. When she turned back around, Lucas was right next to her.

"You should come, the party should be fun. We'll bail if it's lame, I promise"

She smiled at him and said, "I'll see you there"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke arrived home afterschool to an empty house, which was nothing new to her. She threw her bookbag on the floor and headed towards the kitchen. Jake's car wasn't out front so she assumed he stayed afterschool for basketball. She was supposed to stay for cheerleading but decided against it. She really wasn't that interested, unless she could be Lucas' private one.

The answering machine was blinking so she hit the play button. 2 new messages.

"Hey B, listen I'm staying after for basketball. Tell dad I'll be home for dinner"

Of course Jake would call like the good son he was. She knew he did it on purpose just to piss her off.

"Brooke, It's dad. I talked to Dr. Adamms who comes highly recommended and her office is located downtown. She wants you in for an evaluation before she can start seeing you. And you will see her, Brooke. It was part of our deal when moving down here. I will talk to you later"

She slammed her fist down on the table. Deal, what deal? Her dad demanded her to see a doctor when they moved down here as a way for her to cope. She needed to get out of here, and remembered the party. She would deal with her dad tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peyton glanced around the party and sighed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lucas flirting with a couple of girls. She grabbed her cup and gulped it down, the liquid burning her throat. She heard someone plop down beside her and figured it was Nathan. He was too loyal than to leave her by herself. They've been together 3 years, and she stayed faithful 1 of them. Everybody figured they would end up together so that's kind of what happened. He didn't know that she was lusting after his brother.

She saw Lucas look over at her and she decided to mess with him. She situated herself so that she was sitting on Nathan's lap, straddling him. She looked up with a disapointed glance when she realized that Lucas had looked away again. She slid herself off of Nathan and pushed him to go get her a drink.

"Hey Peyton" She turned around to find Haley James beside her. She liked Haley but only put up with her since she was Lucas' best friend. How they ever became friends was beyond her. She knew that Haley was in love with Nathan, anybody could. She wasn't jealous, Haley could have him when she got Lucas of course.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley James normally wasn't a party person, but knew that Nathan was going to be there. Her crush on him had gotten worse over the years, knowing that she could never have him. He was with Peyton and hopelessly devoted to her. She saw Lucas out of the corner of her eye and he waved her over.

Haley has lived next door to the Scott brothers since they were 3. She had grown closer to Lucas and they became best friends.

"Hey Hales" He said, shrugging off the girl he was with

"Hi Luke"She came up to him and gave him a hug, smirking at the girl at his side. She huffed and instantly left Haley's side.

"Thanks Hales. I owe you one"

"Don't you always?"

"Probably, but I always make it up to you some way" He smiled at her

His smile dropped and she turned around to find out why. Brooke Davis was with Nathan and he was all over her.


	3. Got a little Crazy

Some Like it Hot!

**Summary:** Nathan Scott is dating Peyton Sawyer, who wants Lucas Scott, who wants his best friend Haley James, but she's in love with Nathan. With the arrival of Broke and Jake Davis, things just got even more complicated!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the One Tree Hill characters…sadly!

**A/N:** Okay. I know it's been forever since I've updated, and I'm really sorry. So I hope you guys like chapter 3. Thanks for everybody who is still reading my story and everybody who reviewed! **This chapter is kind of AU just to let you guys know!**

**Chapter 3: Got a little Crazy**

Brooke Davis knew complicated like the back of her hand. Her life right now was far from simple. She also knew that they these people had a very complicated love…rectangle going on.

Haley was desperately trying to get Nathan's attention, which was making Lucas down his drinks faster. He was also trying to shrug Peyton off because she was basically throwing herself at him. It was no wonder Nathan escaped into the kitchen. The whole situation made Brooke burst out laughing.

Nathan turned around and gave her a weird look. "What's so funny?"

"You guys have that awkward love rectangle going on." She replied

"You mean Peyton's thing for Lucas and Haley's obsession with me?"

"Oh, so you know?"

He rolled his eyes at her and said, "Please. Peyton thinks she's so discreet, but I'm not blind. Haley couldn't be more obvious if she got her my name tattooed on her forehead."

"Wow, you guys should go on Jerry Springer"

"With the way things are going, we might be on there sooner than you think"

He reached over her to grab a beer, and he was close enough that she could smell his aftershave.

She shook her head. She couldn't start having those thoughts, not after what happened last time.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you doing over here all alone?" He asked

"Hiding from your friend Tim, who keeps hitting on me"

"Tim's harmless. Just don't drink anything he gives you" He said, seriously

"Are you kidding me? He would really drug a girl just to get laid?"

"No… I was joking"

She playfully smacked him on the shoulder and laughed

"You have a pretty smile, Brooke Davis"

"And you're a real charmer Nathan Scott"

They stood in silence for awhile, just taking in their surroundings. Nathan turned towards her and smirked. More people were making their way in the kitchen, pushing the two closer together.

"So you must have a story"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, everybody does" He said, as if stating the obvious

"Okay hotshot, what's yours then?

"Well, Lucas and I are really half brothers. My dad got my mom pregnant during high school when he and Lucas' mom, Karen were broken up. While they were on a break, Karen found out that she was also pregnant. Basically he chose Karen, because my mom was… kind of messed up in the head. She died of an overdose when I was two, and left me in custody of my dad"

"Wow, that's…pretty messed up!" Brooke exclaimed. She was now pushed up against the counter, with Nathan pressed up right against her.

"Tell me about it"

She looked over towards the living room to find Haley and Lucas glaring at the two of them. She rolled her eyes at their childish behavior, and pulled Nathan outside towards the patio.

They sat in some empty lawn chairs, watching the stars up in the sky. Nathan broke the silence first.

"So Brooke Davis, what's your story?"

She hesitated, before answering. No one had really cared about getting to know her instead of trying to get in her pants.

"It's a really long story. I really don't feel like talking about it now" She said, sadly

He nodded in understanding. He put his arm around her shoulders and they spent the rest of the night talking about mindless things.

The next morning came and she found herself downstairs across the table from her dad and Jake.

"So Brooke, did you have fun last night?" Jake asked, shoveling pancakes in his mouth.

Brooke glared at her older brother and said, "I did, thanks"

"So, who was the guy that brought you home this morning?"

If looks could kill, Jake Davis would be 7 feet under by now. She wanted to reach across the table and slap that stupid smirk right off his face.

Her dad looked up at his remark and said, "Brooke is this true?"

"Yes I went to a party last night, but nothing happened. Some people from our school invited me…and Jake" she quickly added

"Brooke. Did we not talk about this before we moved?"

"Dad, you said you wanted me to make some new friends"

"I don't need you to start up that business again. It nearly tore this family apart last year. Now, I know things were hard when mom died…but sweetie we need to move on. She wouldn't want you behaving like this" he said, reaching over to grab her hand.

She yanked her hand away, angrily. She stood up, nearly tipping over her chair in the process.

"You're right. It's my damn fault mom died, and it's also my fault we had to move here. Are you happy now dad?" She yelled, backing away from him

"Brooke…please"

She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards her room. She slammed her door angrily, and headed towards her bed. Her hands finally found what they were looking for underneath her bed. She pulled the top off the cold bottle, taking a huge gulp. She didn't know how she ended up in her room, drinking away her sorrows. Everything that happened last night still lingered in her mind. The ride home and the short kiss she shared with Nathan.

She took another large drink, the liquid no longer burning her throat. Everything was turning out the same way it did a year ago.

A knock on her door made her jump and shove the bottle back underneath the bed. She quickly rubbed her red eyes and straightened her clothes.

"Are you okay?" Jake's voice echoed through the bedroom.

"Yes. Let me get my stuff and we can go"

She grabbed her backpack and opened the door to find Jake leaning against the wall.

"Brooke…" He started

"I'm fine Jake. I was brushing my teeth" She lied

"Really? I didn't know Grey Goose made toothpaste"

"Haha you're funny. Can we go…please?"

"You might want to pop some gum, I'm sure Nathan Scott would appreciate it"

"You are such an ass" She said, smacking him

"It's my job"

Suddenly she wished she had brought the bottle with her, knowing she would need it by the time lunch arrived. The whole love rectangle just got a lot more complicated.


End file.
